1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catalyst for dimethyl ether, a method for producing the catalyst, and a method for producing dimethyl ether by using the catalyst
2. Description of the Related Arts
There are several known methods for manufacturing dimethyl ether starting from a mixed gas of carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, and hydrogen under the presence of a catalyst suspended in a solvent
For example, JP-A-2-9833 (the term “JP-A-” referred to herein signifies “Unexamined Japanese patent publication”), JP-A-3-181435, JP-A-3-52835, JP-A-4-264046, WO 93/10069 disclose methods for manufacturing dimethyl ether or a mixture of dimethyl ether and methanol through the contact of a synthesis gas with a mixture of a methanol synthesis catalyst and a methanol dehydration catalyst suspended in an inert liquid.
The method disclosed in JP-A-2-9833 is a method of direct synthesis of dimethyl ether from a synthesis gas, which method comprises the step of contacting a synthesis gas consisting of hydrogen, carbon monoxide and carbon dioxide with a solid catalyst, or reacting the synthesis gas react under the presence of the solid catalyst to conduct catalytic synthesis of dimethyl ether from the synthesis gas, wherein the synthesis gas undergoes catalytic action under the presence of the solid catalyst system, and wherein the solid catalyst is a single catalyst or a mixture of plurality of catalysts which are suspended in a liquid medium in a three-phase (slurry phase) reactor system, and wherein the three-phase reactor system comprises at least a single three-phase reactor.
The method disclosed in JP-A-3-181435 is a method for manufacturing dimethyl ether from a mixed gas of carbon monoxide and hydrogen, or a mixed gas of carbon monoxide and hydrogen and further containing carbon dioxide and/or water vapor, wherein a catalyst is used in a slurry form by suspension thereof in a solvent.
The method disclosed in JP-A-3-52835 is a method of dimethyl ether synthesis characterized in that a synthesis gas is reacted under the presence of a solid methanol synthesis catalyst to produce methanol, and that the produced methanol is reacted under the presence of a solid dehydration catalyst to produce dimethyl ether. According to the method, dimethyl ether is synthesized from a synthesis gas consisting of hydrogen, carbon monoxide, and carbon dioxide. That is, the synthesis gas is contacted with a solid catalyst system comprising a methanol-synthesizing ingredient and a dehydrating (ether-forming) ingredient, wherein the solid catalyst system is a single catalyst or a mixture of plurality of catalysts in a three-phase (liquid phase) reactor system, and wherein the reactor system is controlled to keep the minimum effective methanol rate to at least a level of 1.0 g-mole of methanol per 1 kg of catalyst per hour.
The method disclosed in WO 93/10069 is a method for manufacturing dimethyl ether from a mixed gas containing carbon monoxide and either or both of water and water vapor, or from a mixed gas containing carbon monoxide and either or both of water and water vapor and further containing carbon dioxide, wherein a catalyst is used in a form of solvent slurry, which catalyst is prepared by pulverizing a mixed catalyst containing at least zinc oxide and, copper oxide or chromium oxide, and aluminum oxide, by adhering these ingredients together under pressure, and by pulverizing them again to suspend in the solvent.
On the other hand, dimethyl ether is synthesized generally in a fixed bed system. There is a known catalyst for a fixed bed system, which catalyst is prepared by depositing a methanol synthesis catalyst onto a support of metallic oxide such as alumina, then by calcining them together. (JP-A-2-280386)
The methods for manufacturing dimethyl ether disclosed in JP-A-2-9833, JP-A-3-52835, JP-A-4-264046, and JP-A-3-181435, however, raise problems such that the two kinds of or three kinds of catalysts suspended in a solvent separate from each other in the reactor owing to the difference in specific gravity among the methanol synthesis catalyst, the methanol dehydration catalyst, and the water gas shift catalyst, which induces a distribution in catalyst concentration or deposition of one of these catalysts, thus significantly degrading the use efficiency of the catalysts.
The catalyst disclosed in WO 93/10069 is prepared by integrating the above-described three kinds of catalysts by means of a mechanical method. These types of catalysts also raise a problem, that during a period of use in a slurry state, the catalyst particles separate from each other to induce a distribution in catalyst concentration and catalyst deposition.